nanbakafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kage Nanase
Kage Nanase (影七瀬, Kage Nanase lit. meaning Shadow of the Seven Stars) is an Inmate at Nanba Prison who is part of the infamous criminal group known as the Nanase Clan. Kage is currently stationed in Building 2, Cell 5 and his inmate ID number is 0205. Being known for mass murder of a whole city and cannibalizing the bodies of his victims, Kage's actions resulted in him being sent to Death Row, though he claimed to had been forced to kill, nobody would believe him since it is him that committed the crime. Appearance Kage is a young man in his 20's, standing at 5 feet and 6 inches tall while weighing 121 pounds. While he is very pale in skin tone, Kage maintains a very health build by doing various workout to keep himself occupied when he doesn't have anything to do in his prison cell. His head is often seen as a U shape while to others as an upside down egg. Kage has light brown eyes that can be seen as grey when looking at him from a distance, frost white hair that is long enough to cover up his eyebrows, which is also white and almost never noticeable due to his hair. Kage's left eye, one of his prominent features, it has a red iris and black sclera. It is noted that red veins will appear across his left eye and on the skin around it when Kage gets into one of his multiple personalities. Many have said that while they were staring at him, it looked as if he was lifeless, his eyes showing little to no emotions, due to being isolated in his cell for a long period of time. Like other inmates at Nanba Prison, Kage had a four digits number 0205 imprinted onto his back, which is hidden from sight by his plain, black shirt. Normally, Kage's usual attire consists of a plain and old black shirt and white pants, which he can be seen wearing in his cell. Usually, a Death Row inmate doesn't have access to the IP system to be able to get any better clothing for themselves. Unlike other Death Row inmates, however, Kage is given a mask that resembles a leather gimp mask with an eye patch. It bears a lipless mouth with large teeth, with a zipper to close the mouth to ensure that Kage does not get to cannibalize anyone. The mask has bolts sticking out of his neck to make sure that he is provided the necessary oxygen so that he doesn't suffocate. He is also provided a monochrome battle armor of sort, a black bodysuit with cutouts. But this armor is only to be given to him under special occasions, such as the New Years Celebration. Personality & Traits Background Abilities Flesh Manipulation Flesh Manipulation (肉操り, Shishi Ayatsuri) is a dual element ability derived from both blood and bone manipulation being known as an incredibly strange and macabre ability that is rare to see others utilizing. As the name suggests, this ability allows the user to manipulate flesh to their will, be it theirs own or the flesh of other living beings, bringing a new meaning to the phrase "It makes your skin crawl". While the idea of the user being able to manipulate flesh is obvious, what is less obvious is their ability to create Flesh through the creation of cells that make up skin and muscle from the body. This allows the user to create a variety of odd attacks and techniques, creating extra, tentacle-like appendages that can be used to strike enemies who stand in their way or for a less offensive strategy, allowing the user to manipulate their own flesh to completely change their appearance to fit another's. While called Flesh Manipulation, this ability may also extend to the creation of other parts of the body such as eyes, ears, mouths, and even noses which, so long as they are attached to the body, can be used with the same level of ability as their senses already allow. Due to their ability to manipulate their own flesh they are also able to change its chemical makeup to some degree utilizing elements of trace metals found within their own bodies to harden their skin and create what basically amounts to an armor that allows them to block some attacks without having to worry about the damage it may cause. Using their ability to create flesh through the usage of their Ki transmuting the energy into a solid-state that can be molded by them, allowing them to mold their flesh into various objects and even animals if they so wished it. Creating swords and other weapons, hardening them to make them useful in combat or creating various Grotesque looking creations such as clones, puppets, or even animals such as wolves or birds. These creatures are nothing more than bags of flesh, having no mind of their own to man choices, meaning that the user must control them by implanting some of their Ki into the creation, creating a connection between the two of them that can only be separated through Ki negating abilities. As it is a Dual element Ability, users have the ability to manipulate both blood and bone, allowing them to utilize some of the same techniques found in both abilities. Allowing for rapid bone growth, the telekinetic control of blood all of these things and more as the dual elements can be utilized separately or together to create a wide variety of powerful techniques. However, users should be wary, the fact that it is a dual element ability is a double-edged sword that many over look. The fact that it utilizes two abilities means that the usage of Ki is double what a single ability uses, meaning that users will tire much faster from the utilization of both at the same time to create and manipulate Flesh. Skills Trivia *Kage's appearance are based off of Ken Kaneki of the manga/anime series Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul:re. *The name Kage is actually what the author is usually called by his friends. **Kage's birthday is also the birthday of the author. Category:Inmate Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Characters Category:Building 2